


Surface Roadtrip

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, A bunch of free spirits in one RV, And sing really nicely, Bonding, But loves the bois, Cross-Country Travelling, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Found Family, G can play the guitar, Gen, How did we get here?, I am happy to provide, M/M, More personal headcanons/interpertations, Multi, Reader doesn't like bigots, Roadtrips, Some Humor, Sort Of, Tol Skeletons, We need more G and Aster fics, i physically cannot be NOT sappy, i'm a sap, reader's relationship with them is open to interpertation, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: You pick up two unfortunate skeletons on the side of the road. It turns out to be your best choice.





	Surface Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of another series known as "Road Trip Trio," which is basically just these three nerds exploring the world and being cute.

Your parents may not approve of you going on your little cross-country trip, but in your opinion, this was the  _ best  _ choice you could have made. The sense of freedom you gain from driving along the wide open stretches of country road, elbow resting on the rolled-down window sill of your old RV and wind in your face and radio turned up loud, is more more than you could have ever asked for. Things were so stifling back home, but here, you could do and go wherever you wanted, experience new things, and no one could tell you not to.

Your trip had started three weeks back. You were tired of being stuck inside for such a gorgeous summer, so you had called in your unused vacation days, packed up your bags, and broke out your parents’ untouched RV. You were gone within a night, and so far, you hadn’t regretted a moment of it.

About the only thing you missed were the people, especially when you were on a road like this without much to distract you. You’d kept in contact with any friends via social media, but beyond messaging a few of your closer friends, you tried to stay away from such apps. The last thing you wanted were your parents breathing down your neck, disappointed in you for dropping everything to “live like a hooligan.”

You were plenty civilized still, thank you very much. It could be worse. You could have decided  _ not  _ to take the RV and just walk out with only the clothes on your back and live in alleys for the duration of your trip.

You’re pulled from your thoughts by the honk of a car in front of you. It’s a cute little white van with several children in it, from what you can tell. They’re honking at the cars in front of them, who have slowed down for some reason. You stick your head out the window, curious about what’s causing such a ruckus. 

Oh. It’s a pair of people, standing on the edge of the road, thumbs out in the universal sign of hitchhiking. From what you can tell, they’re wearing giant straw sun hats and dark coats, which you don’t understand, given the fact that it’s so hot out.

For a moment, it looks like the car might let them on, but then they simply start driving again. Their thumbs falter minutely, but remain stubbornly in the air. The next several cars drive past as well, leaving you feeling sorry for the poor pair loitering on the side of the road. However, as you pull forward, you think you understand why the others rolled past them.

It’s a pair of monsters. Skeletons, from the look of it, with a pair of matching scars and the same grim look of determination. The taller of the two has a long, black coat, a grey turtleneck sweater, and fancy black slacks. A pair of forest-green irises float in the black expanse of his sockets, though the one in his right-which is sagging-is much smaller and dimmer. He does  _ not  _ look like he belongs on the side of the road with a crappy straw sunhat. His companion is dressed almost similarly, with a cream sweater and a black, cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of tight black jeans and a brilliant yellow eye finish off his look. He gives you a lopsided grin from beneath his sunhat. Both of them are carrying a heavy backpack, and Yellow-Eye has a guitar case resting at his feet.

Smiling down at them, you lean out the window, reaching over blindly to shut off the radio. “Howdy, strangers. You two look like you could use a lift.” You jerk your thumb at your vehicle, throwing in an enticing wink. “I’ve got a real nice rig here. Got full plumbing and everything.”

They seem very surprised you’re actually willing to offer them a ride. Yellow-Eye gives you a look of thinly-veiled suspicion, drawling, “Uh, heh, you sure about that, buddy? It doesn’t bother you that we’re, y’know, monsters?” Wow, that’s a nice voice.

“If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have offered,” you reply, unable to stop yourself from chuckling. He still doesn’t look convinced, so you decide to throw in, “Of course, if you really don’t wanna trust me, I don’t blame you-no offense taken. I’ll just be on my way, in my nice, air conditioned, comfortable, fully stocked RV…” 

You watch them exchange glances. Yellow-Eye holds up a finger and grabs Green-Eye, turning him so they can huddle together and whisper. You rest your chin on your arm, watching them with an amused grin. You can tell how badly Green-Eye wants to get out of the heat, and Yellow-Eye looks like he hasn’t had a decent nap in years. These poor saps are in bad need of a break, and you’re more than willing to give it to them. 

Finally, they turn back to you and grin. “Think we’re gonna take you up on that, buddy. Thanks for the lift,” Yellow-Eye says, reaching down to grab his guitar and adjust his bag.

You sit up, smiling wider. “Hey, it’s my pleasure, friend. Bring your stuff on around, I’ll let you in through the side door.”

They obligingly carry their things around to the side, where you’re already waiting with the door open. You reach out to take their things, and while they protest a little, assuring you it’s no trouble, you refuse to let them haul all of it around a moment longer. As you expected, this crap is  _ heavy,  _ and you have no idea how long they’ve been trudging along with all of it one their shoulders. You can’t imagine it’s very good for their spines. 

Once you’ve set everything down, you turn and extend your hand, introducing yourself. Green-Eye takes your hand first, smiling warmly down at you. (It’s at this point that you realize they’re both very, very tall compared to you. Like, probably pushing seven feet, in Green-Eye’s case.) “My name is Aster. Thank you very much for your hospitality, my friend. I has been quite a while since we’ve had somewhere to rest our weary bones.” 

Yellow-Eye takes your hand next, giving you the same lopsided grin, though it’s much more sincere now. “Yeah, thanks, buddy. We were starting to think we’d just have to walk to the nearest town. You can just call me G.”

“Well, there was no way I could just leave you standing out there all day,” you reply, brushing off their gratitude with a slight blush. Clapping your hands, you draw their attention away from thanking you and to their temporary ride. “So! Welcome to scenic my RV! Right back there is the bedroom; I’ve taken the top, but I don’t mind sharing rooms, so one of you can take the bottom, if you want. I’ve also got a loft up above the driver’s seat-” You gesture to it. “-and I’ve got a little futon right here.” You gesture by your knee. “So feel free to take any of those!”

You wander further towards the back, pointing things out as you go. “This is sort of our kitchen space, including those cabinets of there. My food it yours, so feel free to raid it whenever. We’ve got a bathroom right here, fully equipped with sinks and showers and toilets and things. I’ve got shampoo and stuff too, but uh…” Here you sneak a glance at them, grinning. “I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem for you two.”

Your efforts are rewarded with a grin from Aster and chuckles from both, leaving you slightly giddy. “I’m currently on a little cross-country adventure, but if you guys have got somewhere specific you need to go, I’d be glad to take you there.”

“Honestly, we were just lookin’ to hitch a ride to the nearest town,” G replies, glancing around your RV curiously. He fixes you with another look and grin. “Wherever you’re headed is fine. We’re sort of on our own road trip, you see. Just sort of… exploring.”

“Well…” You pause, uncertain, but you decide just to go for it. You give them a grin. “If you’d like, then… you could tag along with me until I’ve finished up my journey. I’ve been out and about for a few weeks now, but I still have lots of places I wanna go, and I don’t anticipate stopping anytime soon. So if you wanted, I’d be cool with you hanging around. Unless you just wanna leave after the first town we hit, I don’t mind that.” You punctuate this statement with a careless shrug, although you’re sort of hoping they say yes. It’s pretty lonely being the only one here, and you’ll admit, you’re very curious about your companions. 

They exchange another glance. You have expect them to turn around to consult again, but instead they simple smile down at you. “Thanks for the invite, kid. If you’re serious about that, I think we’ll take you up on it,” G says, reaching out to nudge your shoulder lightly.

Aster nods, adding, “We’d be delighted to join you. Thank you again for your assistance.”

You snort, giving them a nonchalant smile to hide your excitement. “Hey, it’s no big deal, don’t mention it, really. I’m just glad to have some travel buddies. It’s more fun running around the countryside with someone else, you know?” You nod towards the driver’s seat. “I’m gonna head back up there, so make yourselves at home, and lemme know if you need anything.”

They both agree, so you pick your way back to your seat and start up the vehicle. It’s weird to hear two additional voices in the background, but it’s a good kind of weird that makes you happy. 

You could get used to this.

  
  
  


Picking up G and Aster was probably the best choice you could have made.

The brothers (step-siblings, apparently, though they got a little funny about it when you asked) were a riot. Not a moment passed by without some kind of shenanigans from them. They could not be more opposite. Aster was sweet, soft-spoken, eloquent, and a huge book nerd; most of is stuff were books he’d collected from places they’d already been. G was funny, spunky, loud, and laidback. He loved playing the guitar, and after hearing some of your favorites, he’d start playing for you when there was nothing good on the radio. (Admittedly, you’d taken to turning it off completely just to hear him sing. He was  _ so dang good  _ at it.)

With their different personalities-and senses of humor-they often got into little play fights and good-natured bickering. There were times when Aster would be trying to help you navigate the roads and G would come up and distract him, so you ended up hopelessly lost. Those were usually the best trips, however, as you could never quite expect what you were going to get, and it resulted in some pretty crazy and wonderful adventures. You knew more puns and jokes about literally everything than you’ve ever known in your whole life, and take every opportunity to get into a joke fight with G, which you’ve learned Aster hates.

(Or so he says. You’ve seen him crack a smile sometimes when he thinks you’re not looking, and he’s even made a few very subtle and clever ones himself, so you’re pretty sure it’s all for show.)

You learn a lot about the brothers as you travel with them, from little things like their favorite drinks or songs to interesting habits and personality quirks. You’ve noticed they both have a knack for sensing and subsequently evading trouble, and they’ve got quite the silver tongue. It’s bailed you out of more tough situations than you can count. You’ve also seen quite a bit of their magic as this point, from the mundane acts of dishes and laundry to teleportation and summoning bones. You’ve never actually seen them fight, but it’s come close a few times, and you know you never want to see them when they’re not holding back.

(Friendly skeletons or not, they can still be spooky.)

As the days pass, your RV starts to look less like your parents and more like yours- _ all  _ or yours’. Aster’s books fill up certain shelves, and G’s clothes can be found scattered on all the furniture, mixed in with yours. Sheet music and coffee takes up the counter, and if anyone would to check your trash, they’d find an odd mix of tea bags, energy drinks, and condiment bottles. The previously pristine beds below your and in the loft are now rumpled with use, and even a few stuffed animals or other knick-knacks. You have tons of pictures of the three of you pinned to walls or tucked in books, and a skeleton charm dangles on your rear-view mirror.

It’s the most homey the RV has ever felt, and it’s all because of these two. These are the days you never want to end.

And of course, that’s just when they do.

You’ve been just about everywhere by now. You’ve met thousands of people, and seen thousands of things, and done thousands of things you’ve never done before. There’s not much else for you to do anymore, and you dread to end it, but you’re on the road back home. 

You’re pulled up at a care to eat when it comes up. The skeletons notice that you’re not your usual exuberant self and, exchanging telling glances, G speaks up. “Okay kid, time to come clean. What’s been eating you?”

Snickering half-heartedly, you take a sip of your drink. “Good one, G.”

He stares at you blankly for a moment, before realizing that he’s accidentally making a pun and snickering. Aster sighs, apparently taking it upon himself to figure this out, hopefully without punning. You give him a startled look when he grabs your hand. Seeing he’s got your attention, Aster smiles soft and says, “My dear friend, it is obvious that something is troubling you. G and I are worried. I know we are heading towards your home; is it your parents?”

“Sorta?” you question, making a convoluted face. Aster tries to puzzle out your emotions as you speak. “I mean, yeah it’s kinda my parents. I know they’re not gonna be happy about this. Especially not that I’m practically living in an RV with two monsters.” You roll your eyes, clearly annoyed with their attitudes.

G snorts, taking a swig of his coffee. You can smell the espresso from here. “Your parents are lame. And you’re a grown adult, you can decide who you hang out with and whether you live in an RV with two monsters.”

This seems to make things worse, as your frown twists deeper and your grip on Aster’s hand tightens. Aster directs his glare at G, who holds his hands up meekly, looking bewildered. He has no idea what he’s said to upset you. Aster rolls his eyelights and returns his attention to you, gently squeezing your fingers. “My dear, please, do tell us what is the matter.” He hesitates, then asks, “Is it… That you  _ are,  _ currently, living with… us?”

Your head snaps up, and you give him an appalled look, as though offended he would even suggest it. “What? No! No, that’s not it at all, I love living with you guys! Living with you guys is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Silence. A few people at the surrounding tables glance over, curious. Both skeletons are giving you a startled look, a faint blush on their cheek bones. Your face heats quickly to match them, so you duck your head and continue in a lower voice, “You guys are my best friends, no doubt. Living with you has been great, and I… I wanna keep living with you,” you finally admit, meeting their eyes to prove your sincerity. “I really do. But it’s just… We’ve been everywhere. There’s… There’s really no where else to go. We agreed you’d tag along with me until the end of my journey, but… This is it. The journey is over, so I was worried you might wanna… leave.”

More silence. Neither looks like they know what to say. Suddenly, G starts snickering, quietly at first, and then louder and louder. You glance at Aster, but he looks just as lost as you, and a little embarrassed when G starts pounding on the table lightly, rattling the silverware.

It takes a moment to collect himself, but when he finally does, he looks up to give you a surprisingly intense look, if not still amused. “Sweetheart, journey ain’t over ‘til you says it’s over. There’s  _ so  _ much more to explore out there. There’s a whole world, for Asgore’s sack!” He reaches over the table, grabbing your free hand firmly. His eye glows brightly, like it’s responding to his determined statements. “We’ll stay with you as long as you want to. We’ll go wherever the journey takes us. You’re not gettin’ rid of us that easy, buddy.”

Aster grins as your starstruck face, affirming, “That’s right, my friend. As long as you want to continue travelling with us, we will not leave you. You are part of our family now, my dear, and we won’t be so easily shaken.” It’s not often you see him look so sure of himself, so confident-it looks good on him.

You don’t know what to say. You’re overwhelmed with happiness and content, sitting across from them in a warm diner with their hands firmly in yours, smiling at you. Your  _ family.  _ Two people you’ve chosen to care about, and who’ve chosen to care for  _ you.  _

Their expressions soften slightly, and G reaches out, brushing your cheek with his fingers. “Why you cryin’, sweetheart? You really wanna get rid of us that bad?” He’s teasing, you can tell; there’s no way he could miss the giant smile on your face.

You shake your head, firmly gripping their hands. “I don’t  _ ever  _ wanna get rid of you two.”

They nod approvingly, and after mopping up your tears, breakfast continues like normal. When you’re done, you all pay and clamber back in the RV, heading on your way. You’ll drop by your parents, just for a bit, to let them meet your boys, and then you plan on finding a new route to take with the two of them. 

You’re not quite sure where you’re going yet, or where you’re going to end up, but you know as long as you’re with the two of them, you know it’ll be a worthy adventure. 


End file.
